Jealousy Has Its Perks
by TheBlackerTheBerry
Summary: Jealousy is a bad thing. But it can also be a good thing M/M SLASH


_**A/N: A one shot dedicated to CentonSlash.**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy angrily threw his car keys on the glass table in the living room and yanked his jacket off, throwing it on the couch, then he began pacing. John stood planted on the same spot, following Randy with his eyes as he burned a path through the carpet.

It was Punk who had kissed him first at the bar. John certainly had no clue that he was going to do that when they danced together. Randy had stormed out of the bar angrily when he saw it, but had he stuck around, he'd have seen the slap Punk had earned from John.

The ride home had been silent, John having given up after several unsuccessful tries to explain to Randy what exactly had transpired. Even now, inside their house, Randy was furiously pacing, still giving John the cold shoulder and John had had enough.

"Randy, are you gonna stop pacing and just look at me?" Randy halted and looked at John, who averted his eyes momentarily before looking back at his angry live-in boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"What?" Randy spat, "that he was gonna kiss you?"

"Yes, Randy!" John replied, unable to control his rising voice. "I didn't know he was gonna kiss me! If I did I wouldn't have danced with him."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself enough to want him to. I've put up with him because you work together and you have to see each other on a regular. I never said you could shove your tongues down each other's throats while at it!"

John sighed heavily. "It's not like I planned it, Randy! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? What more do you want from me?"

"What more do I want from you? How about you owning up to your fucking mistake, huh? How about that, Johnny?" Randy retorted.

"And by apologizing to you for hours is not owning up to my mistake?" John replied knowing arguing with Randy was very counterproductive but he did not care at that moment.

Randy scoffed and pointed at John. "You call those half assed mumbles an apology? You think you can do whatever you want and get away with it? You've taken my patience for weakness for far too long and it stops today! I think you should just stop talking to me right now!"

He angrily went upstairs, John hot on his heels, determined not to sweep this argument under the rug like he usually did when Randy's mood escalated to its current state. Randy entered their bedroom and pushed the door shut but John's huge frame blocked it.

"You wanna start slamming doors on my face now because of a kiss that meant absolutely nothing to me, Randy? You're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Really?" Randy shot back. "What would you have me do instead? Pat him on the back and give him a thankyou-for-shoving-your-freaky-tongue-down-my-boyfriend's-throat kiss on the cheek?"

"That was totally uncalled for." John replied. "Why won't you believe me? Why can't you trust that I wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt you?"

"Oh, like you did today?" Randy replied angrily, the veins on his neck protruding.

"He kissed me Randy, not the other way round but no matter what I say you'll still think I wanted this. Well, I didn't! Why do you have to be so jealous of one stupid kiss?" John asked exasperatedly.

"Because he's your fucking ex, John!" Randy shouted back, getting into John's personal space. "An ex that you still have the hots for, and for you to dirty dance with him like that was encouraging him to do more than just grab your ass!"

"I don't have the hots for him anymore! Get that through your thick head because I'm not gonna say it again!" John shot back angrily. "And in case you've developed a sudden case of amnesia, you're the one who pushed me to dance with him after I had vehemently refused, because I knew shit like that would happen!"

Randy glared at him. "If you knew shit like that would happen why did you just stand there and let him put his hands on you then?"

"We were dancing, Randy. People put their hands on each other when they're dancing. it didn't mean that I wanted him to put his mouth on me."

Randy rolled his eyes and countered, his anger slowly dissipating. "Seems to me like that's all you wanted."

John sighed, tired of going back and forth about it. "For godssake Randy! I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I danced with him. I didn't think you would mind, seeing as to how you pleaded with me not to let him dance alone. I'm sorry he gave me a drunken disgusting kiss that meant absolutely nothing. I'm sorry you walked out on me because had you not, you'd have seen how hard I slapped him. I'm sorry for all that. But I need to know, are you gonna accept my apology, take me to bed and make angry possessive love to me or are you gonna slam the bathroom door on me this time? Because if you slam another do..."

Randy did not let him finish that sentence. He grabbed him by his collar and quieted him with a hot bruising kiss, then roughly tore off his clothes, leaving him totally exposed before he discarded his own clothes.

"You don't get to let another man touch you Johnny, ever!" Randy said in a commanding voice as he threw John on the bed and roughly turned him on his stomach with his knees bent.

He laid flat below him, lifted his head slightly and licked John's deep crack, his hot wet tongue travelling from top to the balls, his teeth biting onto the pink cheeks, leaving purplish hickeys on them. He sucked each sac into his mouth and swirled it around as the tip of his thumb rubbed John's hole.

"Randy." John whispered and manouvred his hand around and stroked his dick. Randy continued teasing him with his fingers and tongue knowing how much John loved being rimmed, causing him to moan loudly and try to grind against his face.

"Baby please. I'm sorry." John apologized again, knowing that Randy was still angry with him despite how good he was making him feel. Randy responded by lining himself on John's pulsating pink pucker and pushing in slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could.

John grimaced a little and bit the bed sheet as Randy took him dry causing a painful friction. Randy knew he had hurt him a little but he could not bring himself to ask if he was alright, he also knew John sometimes loved it like that. He knew he was being a little harsh and selfish, but his jealous pride could not let him admit even to himself that he might have overreacted just a little.

He stilled once inside not wanting to cause John any more discomfort, until John pushed his ass back, motioning him to move. Randy smiled and began rocking back and forth in slow calculated movements.

"Come on Randy, stop punishing me." John pleaded. "Pound into me like you're really angry, I'm not gonna break."

"But I wanna punish you,Johnny." Randy replied his pace remaining the shallow lazy thrusts. "I wanna punish you because you hurt me today."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you willingly, you know that." John explained as Randy tortured him with his slow shallow thrusts.

Randy took a deep breath, not wanting to give in so easily like he usually did. "I know that, but you did. It's like you wanted me to be jealous."

"No baby I didn't, and what happened today will never happen again, I promise." John replied, his breath coming in short gasps as Randy began hard merciless pistoning in and out if his now slick hole. "Fuck yeah. Like that, Randy."

Randy smirked in satisfaction and made good his thrusting, pushing John forward every time he slammed in, holding on to his hips so as he did not push him too forward and hurt his head on the headboard.

"Johnny, fuck!" Randy hummed as he pulled out nearly all the way and forcefully slammed back in, hitting John's sensitive bundle spot on, making him emit a loud wanton moan. "Well, I was jealous. I hate being jealous because it makes me wanna hurt you sometimes."

"I know baby." John panted, out of breath. "Tell me how to make it better."

Randy held held onto John's shoulders and pulled him back as he thrust forward, burying all of him into John, hitting his nerves again, hard.

"Holy shit! Fuck, ohh!" John cried out so loudly, the echo reverberated through the entire house and Randy smirked again, having driven the desired reaction out of John. "You're doing it baby. You feel so good. You moan so right. No other man should ever touch you but me, you hear?"

"Yes baby, I hear." John replied, his warning signs approaching. "Don't stop baby, don't hold back. I wanna feel you take your jealousy out on me."

That's all the encouragement Randy needed. He laid John flat on his stomach and mounted him, and what followed was hard fast deep thrusting movement, where the sounds that ruled that house were the loud slapping of hips to ass, the slurping sound coming from the wet cock to the smooth fiery equally wet channel and the animalistic groans that escaped from the lovers' throats as they brought each other to unbelievable sexual heights.

"Johnny, I'm cumming." Randy informed laboriously and John confirmed the same thing.

Randy turned John on his back and positioned himself in sixty nine and both men took each other's cocks into their mouth and proceeded to suck the release out of each other.

After every drop had been cleaned off of them, Randy lay on his side facing John and smiled at him, one hand caressing John's ass cheek.

"Listen, I was really mad today, I'm still mad but I think I might have overreacted just a little bit." He confessed and John huffed half serious. "A little?"

Randy laughed and rubbed John's ass. "Okay, fine. I overreacted. I'm sorry I accused you of having feelings for him, I know you don't, but he does, and I always pretend that it doesn't bother me because I don't want you to stress about it, but it does."

John propped his head up and gazed into Randy's eyes. "It shouldn't, Randy. He is my past and even though sometimes he gets a little crazy, he's not in my life like that anymore, you are. I'm sorry too that I didn't see his intentions earlier but trust me babe, I feel nothing for him. I love just you and there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here, with you."

Randy's eyes bore into John's for long before he spoke. "I know and I trust you. I love you too Johnny, so much, and I'm sorry if I sometimes act like a jerk."

John smiled and caressed Randy's cheek. "You do act like a jerk sometimes, but I love the jerky you too. I want you though, to promise not to be jealous every time I interact with him because I have to, for business."

"I know and I promise." Randy replied. "You also have to promise not to let him touch you that intimately again, ever."

John smiled. "Why? I wanna make you jealous all the time if you're gonna fuck me every time the way you just did."

"I'm serious, Johnny." Randy said seriously, but John just smiled and traced his finger tips along Randy's chest. "Show me exactly how serious you are, baby."

Randy did not need much coaxing when John took his semi erect cock into his mouth.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it. Let me know by reviewing.**


End file.
